Tomber
by Lily-Funambule
Summary: * "C’est fini. Tokio Hotel c’est fini. Définitivement." La chute n’a jamais été aussi dure.


**Disclaimers :** Aucun droit ne m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur :** Que dire.. J'espère que je ne suis pas voyante, j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais. Jamais.

* * *

**Tomber **

**1 - Ensemble.**

Avant, les jours étaient monotones. Depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, tout avait changé. Embarquées dans une folie qui était à la limite de la destruction. Nous vivions à cent à l'heure, les yeux fermés, main dans la main. Nous aurions pu nous noyer dans une mer d'apocalypse, nous jeter du haut d'une falaise, nous complaire dans des orgies chaque soir.

Nous avions seulement décidé de tracer notre route. Ensemble.

Il était donc dans l'ordre des choses, que notre chute nous la faisions ensemble. Après des mois de musique, des années de débauche, il fallait bien une fin à tout ça. Ce soir là, nous étions trois shootés et un ivre. Ca sentait le foutre dans les deux cabines de douches, la vodka dans les loges et il y avait une odeur d'herbe tenace qui s'imprégnait dans les tissus des canapés.

Deux filles dénudées se tordaient au sol, délire du à la drogue, auxquels assistaient les quatre garçons avec un sourire vicieux et surtout une attitude arrogante et supérieur.

Eux n'en n'étaient plus à ce stade là.

La poudre magique, la toute blanche, si pure, c'était une simple mis en bouche.

Eux, ils se piquaient.

Quelque chose, réservé au habitué. L'étape bien au dessus. Des seringues présentées dans des plats en or, des seringues laissés dans les loges et un staff qui ferme les yeux.

Ca avait un côté jouissif qui leur plaisait, ces yeux fermés qui leur laissait tout passer.

_A toi, Liberté chérie._

Les lendemains étaient durs. Très durs. Celui-ci, n'échappa pas à la règle. Il multiplia la règle, créant une démesure qui aurait poussé au suicide des personnes solitaires. Notre force était là, nous étions quatre. Nous étions ensemble.

**Samedi 8h44 :**

Les mecs, c'est David. Répondez ! C'est important… Bon rappelez moi dés que vous aurez ce message.

**Samedi 9h01 :**

C'est encore moi. Je ne rigole pas. Merde. Décrochez.

**Samedi 10h59 :**

Sales gamins. Avec vos conneries, je ne pourrais pas vous sauvez. Bill ? Georg ? Gustav ? Tom ? Merde, quelqu'un ! N'importe qui.

**Samedi 12h15 :**

C'est fini.

Ces deux mots là, Bill les avait entendus. Il n'avait pas compris. Oh ça non. Il était reparti se coucher, dans ses draps troués par les cigarettes, dans sa chambre enfumée, dans la misère dans lequel il vivait.

**Berlin. Heure zéro.**

David avait défoncé la porte. Il était aux alentours de dix neuf heures, et personne ne l'avait rappelé. A quoi s'attendait il ? Il n'en savait rien. Un carnage de sang ? Des corps étalés les uns contre les autres, des traînés blanches et des seringues sur la table basse ? Peut être. Il ne saurait réellement dire.

Cette fin aurait été un triomphe dans leur carrière. Et ce ne fut pas celle qui eut lieu.

**Heure zéro.**

Ils ont tous les quatre ce regard égaré, les yeux éclatés, la tête prête à exploser et sûrement une ou deux filles -ou garçons- à se rhabiller dans leur chambre.

**Heure zéro.**

« C'est fini. Tokio Hotel c'est fini. Définitivement.

La chute n'a jamais été aussi dure.

**2 - En cendre.**

Maintenant la vie n'existe plus. Depuis que nous avions enterré ce coffre, nous avions tracé un trait sur notre passé. Un trait en pointillé, sinon ce n'avait aucun intérêt. Nous nous étions retrouvés tous les quatre autour de ce coffre en bois. C'était une décision commune. Une décision que nous avions prise ensemble. C'était l'idée d'une personne qui se disait « Anti-fan de Tokio Hotel. » Chômage technique.

Tokio Hotel n'était plus.

Ils avaient toujours ces yeux rouges éclatés. Ils avaient toujours ces mains qui tremblaient.

Les choses avaient tout de même changés.

Ils n'avaient plus cette attitude si sur d'eux. Ils n'avaient plus … Rien.

_A toi Néant, angoissant._

Nous n'aurions jamais pensé que cela, se serait passé ainsi.

Jamais imaginé, que Bill crèverait dans un institut de désintox', que Georg s'achèterait un bateau pour aller se perdre en mer, que Tom finirait en prison pour avoir fauché une mère et son bébé, que Gustav se pendrait dans sa salle de bain.

Jamais.

Et c'est pourtant ce qui arriva.

Nous étions quatre étoiles éphémères qui en avions profité à en mourir.

Ce coffre que nous avions enterré était rempli de cendre. Tom avait tout de même insisté pour y mettre un objet. Un seul. Une seringue. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier ce qu'il a dit aux trois autres en la posant sur ce tas de poussière.

« Que la cause de notre chute, repose sur les cendres de ce qu'on a été ».

Bill a refermé le coffre avec la clé qu'il portait autour du cou. Ils avaient décidé de l'enterrer sur la plage où nous allions en vacance lorsque nous étions petits.

Les cendres, c'était tous les articles sur eux que leurs parents avaient gardés, tout ce que eux, avaient gardés.

Nous avions tous brûlés, un par un. Bien sur ce soir là, nous n'avions pas tous nos moyens. Ca avait été encore une soirée délirante, dont je n'ai plus beaucoup de souvenir.Je me rappelle seulement de ce feu, énorme et ronflant avec lequel nous avions détruit nos dernières parcelles d'âme.

Je me rappelle de cette promesse. Notre dernière promesse, alors que dehors, sous nos fenêtre criaient les dernières fans qui entendaient notre folie.

« On a toujours tout fait ensemble, ou presque. Promettez moi qu'on ne mourra pas, ensemble. »

Ils étaient mort chacun de leur côté.

Nous étions tombé ensemble. Nous étions tombé en cendre.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est très important pour moi. Que ce soit en bien, ou en maaal.


End file.
